herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ginormica
Susan "Ginormica" Murphy is the main protagonist of Monsters vs. Aliens. She is a parody of the 50-foot Woman from the film of the same name. She is played by Reese Witherspoon in the film, video game and Halloween special, and Riki Lindhome in the TV series. Witherspoon also portrayed Elle Woods in the Legally Blonde series, Vanessa Lutz in Freeway, Rosita in Sing, and Mrs. Whatsit in A Wrinkle in Time. History On her wedding day Susan got hit by a meteor filled with a gooey substance called Quantonium and caused her to to grow into a giant, and as her hair turned white with pigment damage, she lost her identity, perhaps her very existence, to Ginormica, her new monster alter ego. She was sent to a secret monster prison and she and the other monsters were released to fight the villainous Gallaxhar. Personality and Abilities Somewhat meek and unassertive, she initially wants nothing more than to return to her old life, but gradually warms to her status as a giant. Due to her exposure to the meteor's radiation, she is very tall and strong, which helps her destroy Gallaxhar's weapons. Susan is intelligent, sarcastic, comical (by the TV series), altruistic, friendly, loving, tender, caring and is very sympathetic, nice and by the TV series she have a good sense of humor. Susan is also a beautiful woman. She was in love with a weatherman named Derek Dietl, but when she grew tall, he said it was over, causing Susan to stay away from him. After seeing him as the narcissist he is, she humiliates him during his interview with her. Weakness If she loses focus, she changes size uncontrollably. Anyone can sometimes take advantage of Susan's morality. She also can't grow if there's a metal binding on her. Ginormica can be disabled, albeit temporarily by electricity. Physical Appearance Susan has peach-colored skin, blue eyes, and brown hair (now platinum white due to her mutation). Her lips are reddish-pink. She is usually seen wearing a sleek, light-blue agent jumpsuit, a black belt with a silver buckle, and white and orange-striped gray covered Converse sneakers. The suit has orange-colored stripes along the sides and orange pockets. As of the TV series she wears her hair in a ponytail with a gold-colored scrunchie, and red and white sneakers, along with a slight outfit change, no longer a dark grey (80%) but rather blue and hold shape with her grow/shrink patterns. Trivia *Susan is the second female main protagonist of a Dreamworks movie (the first being Ginger). *She was inspired by Nancy Archer, tragic character from Attack of the 50-Foot Woman, for the following reasons: **Both were mutated to colossal size as results of exposure with extraterrestrial radiation (in Ginormica's case, Quantonium) and unable to revert to their normal sizes. **Both were eventually cheated by their love interests, though Ginormica was only cheated after her mutation. Navigation Category:Mutated Category:Female Category:Gentle Giants Category:Parody/Homage Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Amazons Category:Warriors Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Bio-Engineered Category:In Love Category:Unwanted Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Mysterious Category:Insecure Category:Fighter Category:Mutants Category:Falsely Accused Category:Determinators Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Betrayed Category:Military Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Successful Category:The Hero Category:Archenemy Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Sympathetic Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Dreaded Category:Hope Bringer Category:False Antagonist Category:Superheroes Category:Honorable Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Damsels